fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crying For Pie
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon, a game of golf with a Frisbee was played, prior to that Justin got some hideous pink eye going on. Randall showed to be another player for Cream's heart. Be jealous Zac and Ezekiel. Be very jealous. And Joey, thought by many to be bad, was actually good. Tails wanted to go home, mainly because of Sonic and Cosmo. Leshawna had problems thinking that she was the next to go. But in the end, was it time for Izzy to go? Again? Uh, ya, that girl is a complete whack job. Bake some apple pies, because pie is the main topic on today's episode of TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON. (AT BOY CABIN) (Mac does some bent over rows and his elbow accidently hits Justin's eye) Justin: Ah, my eye. It's hideous. Mac: I'm so sorry, it's not my fault purpose wise. Justin: (pulls out Pokeball) Bellossom, Aromatherapy, please. (Pokeball opens and Bellossom comes out) Bellossom: Bellossom. Mac: That's not going to prevent swelling. Try to steal some ice from Chef's kitchen. It's harder than how I'm saying it like. Justin: Can't believe I'm going for your advice. (runs to mess hall) I better hurry. Mandy: (watches Justin outside) Such pathetic beauty. He won't even make it to the Final Six at this rate. Leshawna: Now with Izzy away, the guys are now dominant, I hate to say this, but you, Cream, and me need to form an alliance. Mandy: In your dreams. Why don't you make one with Mac, he's more knowledgeable. Leshawna: He's a guy and he might use me. I just want things even so that we may be dominant again if two of those guys get eliminated. Mandy: I don't do those kind of alliances. (leaves) Leshawna: We'll all be kicked of one by one, seriously. CC: Mandy: I doubt Leshawna is serious. Cream: (enters cabin) What's up, traitor? Leshawna: Maybe this is a bad idea, but you, me, and Mandy have to make an alliance or its an all-boy Final Four. Cream: Ha, I doubt, even if it were true the alliance would still cause that to happen. (spits at Leshawna's feet) CC: Leshawna: Did you just see what happened? They both turned their backs against me? I thought Joey would never make it. That had stink written all over it CC: Cream: I've heard dispirit times of need before, but not like this at all. Maybe I should accept, maybe I shouldn't. I'll just ask Cheese for the answer. (covers camera lens) (AT SOMEWHERE NEAR THE TUCK SHOP) Cream: Ha ha, hilarious, Justin, love the new look. Justin: (runs into mess hall) No time. Jack : (slicing apples rapidly as they are falling) Leshawna: Whoa. (picks up sliced piece) They do take samurais serious. Jack: Best of luck on your quest to save your friend before she attacks you. Leshawna: I keep trying, but she keeps rejecting, maybe it was a bad idea to form an alliance with Justin, but I couldn't help myself. (sighs) CC: Jack: I'm not sure if Leshawna will soon to be forgiven, it's possible, if she chooses the correct path on her quest. Mac: (tosses Pokeballs which send out all of his Pokemon) All right guys, we must get in shape for our next challenge. Aerodactyl, Pikachu, Togepi, Croagunk, Golbat, Camerupt, Sableye, Roserade, Quagsire, Staraptor, Dragonair, Stunky, Chingling, Sandshrew, Glalie, Bronzor, Kricketot, all of us need to work together. One can't do without the other. (pick up two twenty pound dumbbells but drops them on his feet after hearing Chris's horn being blown and of his Pokemon gasp in fear) Ow, my feet. Ugh, crap. (AT THE DOCK) Chris: Heads up. (throws pie at Bloo's face) Bloo: Hey, I don't like pineapple. Chris: Better put the cram de la cram back where your mouth. Because you guys get to throw pies at each other. But first our guests. Justin: (with a bag of ice on his eye) Having seen six two days ago has already been enough. Chris: Can't blame you Justin. Maybe you should meat our first one. Heh heh heh hah ha ha. Spyro: (gets off and then sees Cream) Whoa, Bianca? You're here too? Cream: No, you've got it all wrong. I don't go by that name. Spyro: I'm sorry, but I can recognize that face anywhere. Too bad you made a change in appearance. (finds a photo) What's this? Mac: (picks up and looks at a picture of his brother Terrence who now has the same appearance as the rival from Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver and now has a similar voice to Paul's) (in his mind) I'll battle you one day Terrence. Chris: Next up, Kim Possible. Kim Possible: (using graveling hook to swing from the boat to on the roof) Hi. Bloo: That was fast. Kim Possible: (phone beeps and Kim answers it) Hey Ron, sure, a romantic dinner date sounds nice, be there once the challenge is done, love you. (hangs up) Mac: (still concentrated on the photo) Still a bully, yet more like more a bad boy, just like Duncan. Still more of a need of only strong ones like Paul. I wonder which Pokemon you'll receive first. Chris: Mac. Are you alive or a hypnotized zombie? Mac: I'm more concentrated on this photo. Bloo: (looks at it) That can't be Terrence, he's nothing like him. Mac: Truth is, before I auditioned, Terrence seemed to have changed the way he looks. Bloo: This is crazy. CC: Mac: It's called stating the facts, I have a very good photographic memory. Charm Caster: (levitates onto the ground) Give up Chris. Time is running out before I eliminate you. Bloo/Cream/Jack/Justin/Leshawna/Mac/Mandy: Charm Caster. Chris; (holds hid own Pokeball) Do you evil villains ever give up? Cloyster go. (throws Pokeball and Cloyster comes out) Cloyster: Cloyster. Mac: Cloyster, eh? (opens his Pokedex) CC: Leshawna: Chris uses Pokemon too? Pokedex: Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokemon and the evolved form of Shellder. Its shell is extremely hard. It cannot be shattered, even with a bomb. The shell opens only when it is attacking. Mac: Didn't you had it in you Chris. Chris: You like it, first Pokemon I ever received. Fished it when I was 12. Cream: Can I join your Cloyster to defeat Charm Caster? Chris: Be my guest, now Cloyster, Ice Beam. Cream: (opens her book of spells) Aquata Risa Spungbrada. Charm Caster: (gets hit and sent flying off in the sky somewhere unknown) CC: Spyro: I've seen Bianca with magic before, but not like this. CC: Cream: All in a day's worth. Chris: Finally, he's the real deal. He wields the Keyblade. He helps out countless worlds whenever in dispirit need, Sora. Sora: Hi. (steps on the dock) I'm Sora. Chris: Everyone, find your pie stations now. (all ten run to their own pie stations) Chris: (through megaphone) Is everyone ready? And go. Mac; (throws pie which almost hits Kim) Ugh so close. (gets hit with a pie) CC: Justin: Revenge went well served. Bloo: (gets hits with a pie by Leshawna) Leshawna: That's worth something. (gets pied by Spyro) Spyro: Yes. (dodges Justin's pie) Justin: No fair. Kim: (pies Justin off screen) Yes. Sorry pretty boy. You lose. (throws pie and hits Jack) Bloo: (attempts to throw pie) Chris: Nope, you already got hit. Bloo: (throws pie which somehow hits Kagome) Kagome: (thinking it was Inuyasha) Ugh, INUYASHA SIT! Inuyasha: (gets sitted) Chris: Oh man, that never gets old. (laughs hysterically) Kim: (gets pied by Sora, whom gets pied by Spyro, whom gets pied by Mandy, whom gets pied by Leshawna) Leshawna: Uh oh. Cream: It's you and me. Spyro: Go get her Bianca. Cream: (accidentally pies herself making it look like she's hitting her head with her hand) Spyro: Whoops. Chris: And we have a winner for our reward challenge, Leshawna. Leshawna: (surprising happy) Really? Yes. Chris: You get a trip to Milwaukee and meet your favorite baseball player, Prince Fielder. Leshawna: Alright. (whispers to Cream) Make sure you forgive me. (LATER) Chris: And that concludes another thrilling episode, stay tuned for another TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON. Category:Fan Fiction